GURPS Mass Combat FNV
Someone asked on the GURPS forums for samples of Mass Combat. I'm almost done with Fallout: New Vegas, which culminates with the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam as Caesar's Legion tries to over the Dam and New Vegas. I thought I'd write it up. Legion Forces Caesar claims to be the conqueror of 86 tribes, so the total New Rome population is likely more than 8600 and less than 860000. I'm going to put in the logarithmic middle at around 100000 and say that Caesar has about 9000 troops total at Hoover's Dam, divided into 20 cohorts with some support troops. Based on play of the game, most of Caesar's troops are pretty primitive: GURPS Heavy Infantry armed with machetes and throwing spears. He has a fairly strong core of veterans with 12.7mm SMGs and .308 Hunting Rifles, which are TL6 Riflemen. The Legion has a total TS of 22464, with 18432 of F and Rec. Assuming no action by the Courier, the Legion has outposts at Nelson and Cottonwood Cove, held by a Veteran Cohort and 2 Regular Cohorts each. Legion Allies ;The Fiends The Fiends are a mass of drug-crazed gangsters with a mix of energy weapons, firearms, and melee weapons. Nominally, their best might be TL9 Riflemen, but their lack of cool toys means they're really more like TL8. Their primary influence on the battle is to force the NCR to spread its forces to hold Camp McCarran. Arbitrarily, I'm assuming there's about 1000 Fiends - enough to cause a serious problem to the NCR but no so much that they couldn't be wiped out if the NCR didn't have any other distractions. The Fiends have a TS of 1250, with 1100 of F and Rec. ;Great Khans The Khans are the last remnant of a gang descended from the survivors of Vault 15. They supply drugs to the Fiends and get chased out of nice places by other people. They are equipped with rifles and pistols, making them TL6 Riflemen in general. The Great Khans have a TS of 660, with 600 of F and Rec. New California Republic It's hard to say how much power the NCR has available. They don't have overwhelming numbers, because they're clearly threatened by the Legion. But they do have somewhat standardized armor and firearms. Given that there are multiple colonels in the game and a general, I'm assuming that the NCR main force is roughly a brigade: several battalions of infantry and some heavy weapons. NCR troops are rather dispirited, and the Legion has infiltrated their communications and taken several key locations already. The NCR have a TS of 15545, with 12080 Recon, 15080 Fire, 225 CIC, and 240 Art. If the NCR could concentrate all its forces against all the Legion forces, their class superiorities would allow them to overmatch the Legion's edge in troops and troops quality. Absent action by the Courier, though, the Ranger Platoons are spread out all across the Majove Wasteland and at least one Battalion (including MG teams and command) are guarding Camp McCarran against the Kings and the Fiends. NCR Allies Normally, the NCR has no allies in this fight. The Courier's actions can change that dramatically. ;The Boomers The xenophobic survivors of Vault 34 have taken Nellis AFB and its artillery. If the Courier influences them, they may contribute that artillery to the battle, along with a restored B-29 heavy bomber. They have a TS of 675, with 450 Art and 225 Air. ;The Brotherhood of Steel The Brotherhood contributes a number of Paladins to the defense of Hoover Dam under prompting by the Courier, or they get wiped out in their bunker. They have a TS of 18000, all of it F, Rec and counter Air, Arm. ;The Remnants The have a TS of 450, with 400 F and Rec and 50 Air.